Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Herzlich willkommen! Das hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle22 18:44, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) center|200px Wieder da! Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich wieder! Nehme an, ihr habt mich nicht allzusehr vermisst, denn ihr habt ja weitergearbeitet, als wär nichts gewesen! Die Ferien waren klasse, aber ich will euch jetzt nicht neidisch machen... Bild:;-).gif Ich stehe also ab sofort wieder zur Verfügung und werde weiterhin nach Kräften mitarbeiten und helfen, wo ich kann. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Euer Kyle22 21:52, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Schön das du wider da bist. Kannst ja gleich wider weiter arbeiten;) --Der Heilige Klingone 21:54, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Moin Kyle22, schön das de wieder da bis Jango 21:56, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich bestimmt, aber erst ab morgen. ::Hi, Jango! :::@E.B. : Hallo! Ich hab gelesen, was du während meiner Abwesenheit geschrieben hast. Deine Antwort letztens fand ich in keinster Weiser schroff oder beleidigend. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass du deine Benutzerseite selbst gestalten möchtest. Master Vandale muss das wohl irgendwie falsch verstanden haben, ich werde ihr das auf ihrer Disku erklären. :::MfG Kyle22 21:58, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Kyle22 endlich wieder da. Hier hat sich viel verändert wie du feststellen wirst. Hat der Urlaub Spass gemacht? Naja freue mich dich wieder hier sehen zu können. Viele Grüße Boba 22:01, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Willkommen zurück, schön dass du wieder da bist! Freut mich, wenn du ne schöne Zeit hattest, dann kannst du ja jetzt mit neuer Kraft wieder loslegen;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:12, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con Autorentreff Wie du vielleicht schon gehört hast, bin ich und andere User am planen. Und zwar unser Autorentreff während der Jedi-Con nächstes Jahr. Wenn du Lust hast und dabei sein möchtest, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dich an der Planung und anderen Sachen beteilligen würdest, Siehe dazu hier. Viele Grüße Boba 17:22, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke für die Einladung, Boba! Ja, ich müsste mal sehen, wie sich das bei mir regeln lässt, weißt ja ich wohne in Stuttgart, das ist also schon ein ganzes Stück. Aber allgemein bin ich natürlich interessiert! MfG Kyle22 17:27, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) 600 - Danke! Mannomann! Mir kommts vor, als hätte ich mich erst gestern hier angemeldet. Aber mit disem hier sind es schon 600 edits - irre, wie die Zeit vergeht! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt einen ausgeben... Auch wenn gemeinsam anstoßen jetzt nicht drin ist: Auf all diejenigen, die mich bis hierher unterstützt haben! Es ist klasse mit euch zu arbeiten! Weiterhin euch allen: Gutes Gelingen! Liebe Grüße und nochmals vielen Dank! Euer Kyle22 22:15, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Das wollte ich eigentlich schon früher machen, aber die 500 hab ich leider verpennt... :Hey, Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin so fleißig :) --Little Ani Admin 23:37, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gratuliere! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gratuliere Kyle. Ich hab immer verpennt und konnte erst die 1000 feiern *g*. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:53, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Gratulation Kyle! Auch wenn ich kein Glas habe: Auf dich und noch viele weitere Artikel von dir;) ! Viele Grüße, Anakin 00:01, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Auf dich ein köstliches Glas Beerenwein. Ich hab meine auch verpennt hab die noch gar nicht feiern können. -- Gruß Boba 00:07, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mögen die nächsten 600 kommen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:10, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo Kyle, meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche, jo die Zeit verrinnt wirklich rasant, möen noch viele Edits darauf folgen. Jango 00:27, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gratulation Kyle, weiter so ;-)!!--Yoda41 Admin 09:15, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Erst mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, und jetzt die Frage: Boba meinte du seiest (mit)verantwortlich für diesen Abschnitt im Artikel Lichtschwert: Bei der Aktivierung des Lichtschwertes wird die Energie aus der Energiezelle durch eine Emittermatrix geleitet und von den bis zu drei aufeinander abgestimmten Kristallen gebündelt. Um die Klinge zu erzeugen, fließt die Energie zunächst durch eine positiv aufgeladene Linse, bevor sie in eine negativ geladene Flussblende zurück in die Energiezelle gebogen wird. Woher stammt diese Weisheit? Wenn du es nicht sieh doch bitte mal in Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File und The New Essential Chronology nach (falls du es hast...). Rein aus Interesse (auch an der Richtigheit dieses wichtigen Artikels). Cody 21:20, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke, Cody! Zu deiner Frage: Dieser Abschnitt stand in ähnlicher Form schon drin und war nie beanstandet worden. Ich sah deshalb keinen Grund, es nicht einzubauen, schließlich ist es eine logische Erklärung. Ich hoffe nur, ich bind da jetzt keiner Falschinfo aufgesessen! MfG Kyle22 13:46, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Hallo zusammen! Tja, Abwesenheit die Dritte würde ich sagen. Von Freitag bis Sonntag (22. bis 24.) bin ich leider nicht anwesend, seht also zu, dass ihr alles was noch ansteht bis morgen Abend loswerdet. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Euer Kyle22 18:28, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Och nö Kyle,w as machst du den ständig-.- Naja wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Spass. -- Gruß Boba 19:02, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bevor du weg bist (wo auch immer); noch mal zu den Lichtschwertern. Ich habe mitlerweile drei logische Erklährungen für die Funktionsweise. Und alle ließen sich fast vollständig mit offiziellen Quellen zusammenbasteln. Aus deiner Antwort schließe ich, dass du die Quelle nicht hast/genau kennst. Ich denke man sollte sich mal um das Problem kümmern. Wo könnte man die wahrheit über die Lichtschwerter herausfinden? (Ich hatte nicht vor George zu fragen^^). Cody 20:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du hast ganz recht, ich habe keine Quelle für die Funktionsweise. Dass du nun tatsächlich drei Möglichkeiten in offiziellen Quellen gefunden hast, überrascht mich ziemlich, das muss ich schon sagen. In dieser Situation habe ich leider auch keine Ahnung, an wen man sich wenden könnte. Soviel ich weiß, sind ein paar offizielle Mitarbeiter in SW-foren tätig, das könnte man vielleicht versuchen. So wurde z.B. das mit der Hammerhead-Klasse geklärt. Allerdings kann es natürlich auch sein, dass man sich intern gar nicht wirklich einig ist, wie genau die Schwerter funktionieren. Wir könnten mal Premia ansprechen, ob er nicht durch seine Kontakte zu den SW-Chroniken was rauskriegen kann, mit Vermutungen kommen wir schließlich nicht weiter. Blöd nur, dass das ausgerechnet den beliebtesten Artikel betrifft. Danke, dass du die Augen so gut offen gehalten hast! MfG Kyle22 14:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) On the road again... Hallo Leute! Da bin ich wieder! Das Wochenende am Bodensee war klasse aber es war auch schön anstrengend... Ich werde in dieser Woche einiges zu tun haben, erwartet also bitte nicht zu viel von mir! Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 16:16, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wir hetzen dich doch nicht, Moritz. Los, an die Arbeit, Sklave!!!!Bild:;-).gif. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 16:24, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So viel also zum Thema freie Enzyklopedie... Bild:;-).gif Ach ja, nicht dass ich's vergesse: Und plötzlich waren's 700 edits, hehe! (Danke für die Vorwarnung, Dennis!) MfG Kyle22 15:29, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ali-Alann Hallo Kyle22! Du hast den Artikel Ali-Alann mit der Vorlage Stub versehen. Ich habe jetzt einige Informationen ergänzt, bitte lies den Artikel nochmals durch und entscheide, ob es immernoch ein Stub ist. Gruß, --Yoda 21:17, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist schon viel ausführlicher, prima! Vielleicht könnte man hier und da noch etwas feilen, ich schau in mir nochmal an, wenn ich Zeit habe. Ein stub ist es auf alle Fälle nicht mehr. MfG Kyle22 21:21, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab die Vorlage schon vorher herausgenommen Bild:;-).gif.. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:23, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Freundes Liste Hallo Kyle22 darf ich dich zu meinen Freunden hinzufüge, also die Liste auf meiner Benutzerseite? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:05, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hat es einen Sinn, dass du mich als "Droide" bezeichnest? Ich bin ein Klon kein Droide... Cody 18:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Du kommst gleich auch in meine Liste. :@Klingone: Klar, darfst du gerne machen, aber es wundert mich schon etwas, wir kennen uns doch kaum? :@Cody: Das bezieht sich auf deine super Sachkenntnis. Expertendroiden sind die totalen Profis, deshalb find ich sie klasse. Ich kann das natürlich ändern, wenn dir das nicht so gefällt. :MfG Kyle22 18:12, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin kein Droide! Aber du darfst gerne sagen, dass ich so viel weiß, wie ein Droide... MfG Cody 18:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Cody, Asajj ist auch kein echter Sith. Das mit dem Droiden ist doch übertragen gemeint, ich würde wetten, jeder wird das als Hinweis auf deine Sachkenntnis auffassen. Wenn ich das erkläre ist doch der Witz weg. Wär doch schade... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich bin aber kein Droide!!!Bild:;-).gif Cody 18:25, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Das sieht doch jeder, wenn er über meine Liste auf deine Benutzerseite kommt. Es wird dein Image jetzt nicht ruinieren, wenn ich es so lasse, oder? :) Kyle22 18:29, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiß, kannste so lassen, ich wollte nur wissen warum. Cody 18:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS:Ich bin kein Droide.^^ :::::::Du hast es aber schon verstanden, oder? Kyle22 18:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja habe ich. Ich habe was zu den Lasergeschützen in meine "Speicherdatenbank" gefunden. Nachzulesen hier. MfG Cody 18:49, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Klasse, Cody! Kyle22 18:54, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab das kurz in Form gebracht Fang wider Links an. Okay danke Kyle22 aber ich dachte nur weil wir beide ja hier mitarbeiten und so, aber wen du nicht willst. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:54, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nein, sicher darfst du das, ich nehme halt nur Leute auf, die ich schon näher kenne. Wenn wir noch etwas weiter zusammenarbeiten kommst du natürlich auch dazu. (Hast du ICQ?) Kyle22 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ne ICQ nicht aber Skype und MSN. Aber okay dann warte ich auch noch. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:34, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Meine nicht vorhandene Benutzerseite Weil es dich ja so brennend interesiert hat, die Frage nach meiner Benutzerseite hab ich schon auf meiner Diskussionsseite (Punkte 10 und 19) beantwortet. Sorry, dass ich dir mit so einem Verweis antworte, aber ich muss jetzt gleich weg. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:12, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ist nicht schlimm, bis bald! MfG Kyle22 19:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, ich hab's gelesen. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich deine Beweggründe verstehe, aber wenigstens kenne ich sie jetzt. Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 19:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Obi-Wan K. hatte mal eine Benutzerseite, ich hab ihn versehentlich darauf etwas gefragt :) Er hat sie aber wieder gelöscht. ;) Boba 19:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kyle Ich finds cool, dass du einen Lieblingscharakter hast, mit dem du dich selbst identifizieren kannst!! Das kommt nicht häufig vor. MfG, Finwe 17:11, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :PS:Darf ich dich in meine Freundesliste rein machen? Finwe 17:11, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Tja, der Gedanke mit dem Namen kam eigentlich ziemlich spontan, erst einen Moment später habe ich gemerkt, das da tatsächlich was ist, was uns verbindet. Zum zweiten: Das darfst du gerne tun, ich habe nichts dagegen, aber bitte nimms mir nicht übel, wenn ich selbst damit noch warte, denn du siehst ja, was bei mir unter dieser Liste steht. Ich möchte dich erst noch etwas kennenlernen. MfG Kyle22 17:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST)